Devastated Blocks: A Post-Apocalyptic Minecraft FanFiction
by DragonWritesFanFics
Summary: The year is 2037. Science has given us cures to many diseases, new ways to fight wars and solutions to many world-wide problems. But when a lab under military protection produces a failed vaccine, a problem emerges that even the military can't control. Years later a new person joins a tiny settlement in the northern mountains. With a troubling past will anyone trust or help him?


Day 1 of Outbreak

Code Name: Vertical Virus

Encryption: Sunny Dreams

ID: 25724900

Spec Ops: Chris "Lemon" Coft

"It began like any other day in the Blocktopia Special Forces. Wake at dawn, morning briefing, workout routine, practice mission, lunch then freetime. Which for me was working as a guard for the biology lab. But this day was different and what happened, what I did, would change the world forever. I was just standing at the door talking to the other guard, God that felt like so long ago even though it was just a few days ago. Anyways I heard a scream coming from the lab. So I instructed the other guard (Jim I think) to stand by the door holding it open in case I needed backup. I walked at a fast pace towards the lab with my Colt Python raised just in case. This next part is what will haunt me for the rest of my life, I saw the head doctor on the floor, knocked out, and his assistant hunched over him. I yelled to see what was the matter. The assistant slowly looked up. Blood was dripping from her mouth, the doctor's intestines in her hands, and skin between her teeth. I had to stop myself from vomiting. Suddenly she stalked towards me, in a slow walk sort of way. Then she ran towards me. I turned and ran towards the exit, yelling for the other guard. As I ran past him I stumbled into him knocking us both down. Getting up and helping him up as well, we ran, but his walkie had fallen down, blocking the door from closing. I had enough time to pick it up but instead I ran, frightened by what the doctor's assistant had become. We ran down the hall, up the stairs, and out the door, not bothering to close the doors. We were halfway across the compound when we heard the "thing" crash out of the building. I can only try to remember what happened next. I remember gunshots, screaming, lots and lots of screaming, and our general telling us to run as he was being…eaten. Me, Jim and about 10 other soldiers had taken about three Jeeps and two trucks. We were headed towards the city. Oh about three days later another squad met us at the parking lot of a Walmart. As we headed out towards the military base we saw neighborhoods abandoned, the residents had all fled towards the city. Word had gotten out that a terrorist group were headed towards there and that the military could protect them in the city. Going along with the story the military had sent groups of soldiers into the city, but they were amateurs compared to whom was heading towards the lab. The closer we got to the base we some more of the "infected" as some of us called them. A simple shot or two to the head killed them easy enough, the problem was the infected staying still long enough for us to get a good shot. As we went through the jungle biome we saw a raging fire on the horizon. When we got through the jungle we saw dozen if the infected huddled around a burning building which used to be the lab. The armored vehicles in the front of the convoy had opened fire with the mounted guns on the top of the vehicles. The infected had noticed us by this point and began to run towards us. We had begun to climb on the cars to get a better shot. The horde of the infected had just reached us when everyone but the drivers were on the cars. The soldiers in front were the first to go, being dragged down by those …things. When they had reached our cars we backed up and sprayed into the crowd. Just when we ran out of ammo, a group of soldiers came out of our main compound building, the two biggest guys holding mini-guns. They yelled for us to get down. As soon as we jumped and ran from the car all we heard was the sound of bullets and bodies hitting the ground. As we peeked around the cars we saw the soldiers smash in the heads of the infected that weren't dead. Man the amount of blood in the street that day. After we made sure the infected were dead we sat and began to talk. We learned that they were a group of Spec Ops that was sent in here to eradicate the infected. More than three/fourths of their group was killed by the infected when they were putting C4 in the lab. They had survived by hiding in a oversized janitor's closet. The infected were everywhere not allowing them to escape. Our gunfire had attracted the attention of the infected, allowing the soldiers to run to the armory. After they had geared up, they rushed outside to aid to people who fired the shots. When they arrived outside they saw that we were in deep shit and well …you know the rest. I respect them for saving us but as I said I was the one who caused this disaster. We also learned that the infection had already spread to the east. We are going to head north from here and raid and get as many supplies as we need. We will be setting up a base in the mountains. Head there if you can. This is Sergeant Lemon Coft signing off."


End file.
